


Want

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Franklyn Just Wants Hannibal's Attention, Freaky Franklyn, Jealous Franklyn, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Franklyn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Franklyn, Stalker Franklyn, Stalking, slightly AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Hannibal Lecter und Franklyn Froideveaux. Ein Spiel zwischen Langeweile und Neugier, Unfähigkeit und Potenzial.</p><p>[lose zusammenhängende Ficlet-Sammlung]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

Hannibal Lecter wählte seine Patienten mit nahezu chirurgischer Präsizion. Aus Neugier. Wenn er Potenzial in ihnen sah.  
Für Franklyn Froideveaux entschied er sich aus Langeweile und weil er aufpassen musste, nicht zu wenige Patienten zur Zeit zu therapieren.  
Später war er sich lange Zeit nicht sicher, ob er seine Entscheidung bereuen sollte.  
Franklyn war ein nerviger, unhöflicher Zeitgenosse, der vor Selbstmitleid nur so triefte. Er wurde von Psychiater zu Psychiater weiterempfohlen, weil er sich lieber an Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung des Therapeuten labte, anstatt sich um seine Genesung zu bemühen.  
Zumindest stand es so in den Berichten. Doch Hannibal war es schnell vergönnt, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, hinter die Neurosen zu blicken und so etwas zu sehen, wie Potenzial. Ebenso schnell wurde ihm bewusst, warum Franklyn von Psychiater zu Psychiater wanderte. Er war anhänglich, versuchte eine persönliche Bindung zu ihm aufzubauen, passte sich seinen Interessen an, um ihn auch außerhalb ihrer Sitzungen treffen zu können.   
Spätestens jetzt wusste Hannibal Lecter, dass seine Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht werden würden. 


End file.
